Crumpled up phone number
by Malin-Pedersen
Summary: Chapter 8 is up!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kurt/Ororo. Before and after X2. Kurt is now a teacher at the school and remembers an old friend he forgot to call.
1. The face of a Angel

This is my first ever Xmen2 fanfic so please don't tell me if you don't like it just tell me what things need changed. I actually wrote this for my English exam at school, but I didn't get as far as I would have liked. So here is what I wrote in my English exam and in the next chapter I will go further. I also want to say that my HTML is very VERY bad so I'm sorry if it shows. I do not own any of the characters but Emma is my own character and belongs at me.br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Hollybr  
  
I ran down the streets of Boston trying to get away from the muggers. The rain splashed down from the heavens and blurred my vision. I was out of breath and my legs felt like they were going to drop off but I kept going, fearful of what might happen to me if I stop and the muggers catch up with me.br  
  
I had no idea about were I was going, all that I knew was that I was heading into a derelict part of Boston that hardly anyone lived in anymore apart for some very poor people so I doubted that anyone would try and help me at all. My legs hurt so much and my chest was beginning to tighten as it heaved desperately for the air that I needed to live. But I denied it such a thing and began to run faster.br  
  
I was so frightened that tonight would be my last night on earth and that I would never see the sun rise. My fears died down when I saw a small church that seemed abandoned. The door was slightly ajar and I thought that I would be able to loose my pursuers in the shadows that lay on its inside.br  
  
I began to run faster but the 3 muggers were quicker than me and less out of breath than I was. Just before I reached for the door handle of the church, the obvious leader caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my chest, keeping my arms at my sides as the others reached for my bag that now lay in a puddle on the ground.br  
  
I heard a sudden rush of air behind me and an angry man's voice saying something in German, which I did not understand, rung out. Before I knew what was going on, someone had kicked the leader in the back, causing him to fly forward along with myself, into a row of dustbins and garbage bags. The leader was then pulled off me with great force and thrown into his companions. He quickly go up and ran away screaming "Demon!".br  
  
I had banged my head and was barely conscious. I looked behind me and saw a man in a long blue coat that went down to his shins. I saw nothing but the back of his head, but he seemed to be to my right one minute kicking a guy with a gun in the stomach, then his body turned to a blue cloud that smelled of brimstone (nearly making me gag it was so strong) and he was gone. The blue cloud appeared above the other man and he landed right on top of him.br  
  
The man with the gun fired and as far as I could see, had wounded the German man in his right arm, causing him to cry out. He punched the man with the gun one last time. Both of the men that were left got up as quickly as they could and ran. I slipped into unconsciousness.br  
  
br  
  
I woke up a few hours later. I was warm and dry. My eyes sprang open. I had been soaking wet when I had been out side. I sat up and looked at my clothes, they weren't really my clothes. They weren't even a woman's! I was wearing heavy men's black work boots that were 2 sizes to big for me, very baggy orange pants that were fastened by a thick leather belt to my waist, a white cotton shirt and a blue silk waistcoat.br  
  
I was in front of an altar in a Catholic church. Looking at my surroundings more closely I noticed that it was the church I had tried to hide in. There were candles lit every were around the large cross, giving the place a warm glow. But the light did not reach very far and as you go nearer to the door it got a lot darker. I heard the rustle of a long coat around running legs come from above me then I heard a sudden rush of air above and then in front of me.br  
  
In the shadows I saw two yellow eyes looking out at me and bright white sharp teeth slightly smiling, as if unsure of how to act. I gasped in fear as a blue-faced man with deep scores or tattoos on his face stepped out from the shadows. He kept his distance and did nothing but look at me. He looked like a demon with his blue skin and sharp teeth. He seemed more afraid of me than I was of him, but he still spoke.br  
  
"Hello." His voice was soft and had a heavy German accent. For some very strange reason his voice seemed to calm my fears and they slowly ebbed away into nothing. In the light of the many candles I saw that he wore no shoes but had two-toed feet, he had dark and light orange-stripped pants, cream velvet waistcoat, white cotton shirt and a long dark blue coat on. I looked at his hands and saw that they only had three fingers on each and his nails were a gold colour. I looked at his face and no longer saw a demon.I saw the face of an angel. 


	2. Bullet wounds and lemon tea

I'm not sure if this is going to turn into a Mary-Sue but there is a good chance that it will so don't hate me.br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Kurtbr  
  
The young woman seemed afraid of my appearance at first but seemed to smile a short time after I had said hello. She was indeed very beautiful in the soft candlelight that filled the church. Her long, red hair that I had dried with a towel and brushed fell over her shoulders and hid her ears from my sight.br  
  
"Hello," she said softly back, "Em.how did I get into these clothes?" She looked down at the clothes she was now wearing, which were my spares. I could feel the heat burning in my cheeks and I hung my head in shame.br  
  
"You vere starting to run a high temperature and I had to get you varm and dry before you became very ill. Do not vorry, I did not look." I blushed again and so did she. I had already punished myself for the sin of undressing her, I had added a new scare to the back of my neck. I watched her as she took my appearance all in, a blue-skinned, demon like man with pointed ears and a tail. The look on her face was not one of fear, disgust or shock. It was one of curiosity. No doubt her head was buzzing with questions. Her eyes moved to my right arm, they widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth.br  
  
"Oh my God!" she said through her fingers, "Your arm's bleeding!"br  
  
I looked down at my arm and it was indeed bleeding. I knew I had been hit by the bullet but thought it had only grazed me. I saw a small hole in my coat, blood ebbing out turning the blue cloth a dark, damp purple. Before I knew what was happening, the woman was up on her feet and looking at my wound. She was so close, her face inches away from my own. This was probably the closest I'd been to anyone in years.br  
  
"It doesn't look as if the bullet went in very far. Take off you coat and shirt so I can have a proper look at it." She said as if she was a mother telling her son to go and get changed or he would be late for the bus to school. I looked at her, unsure of what to do, "Don't worry.I trained for 5 years at college as a nurse. I totally know how to take a bullet out." She smiled sweetly at me and I felt at ease. So I did as I was told. She stared at my scars for a few moments then began looking at the bullet wound. I winced in pain when she touched the skin around it as was quite painful. She whispered her apologies.br  
  
"Do you have some kind of antiseptic and somewhere where I could heat some water? I have some eyebrow tweezers and I can use those to take it out."br  
  
"Zhere is a stove in zhe back room vere vater can be boiled and zhere is some antiseptic in zhe cabinet over zhere." She smiled at me and told me to stay were I was as she set up the things that she needed. A few minutes late everything was ready and she dabbed the hot water around the wound, cleaning it up and causing me to sometimes to jump when she touched a part that was quite painful. She tried to distract me by asking questions.br  
  
"I can't believe that I don't know your name yet." She asked.br  
  
"My name is Kurt Wanger but in the Munich Circus I vas thee Incredible Nightcrawler. Vhat may I ask is your name?" she giggled slightly though I had no idea of what was so funny.br  
  
"Holly Newton." She giggled more.br  
  
"Vhat is so funny? Do I have something in my teeth?" This made her laugh even more and seeing her laugh made me smile.br  
  
"No you don't. It's just that you're so prim and proper.it's very sweet. Also I think your German accent is kinnda funny." She giggled out while she cleaned up and bandaged my arm, "There all done. You're near to being as good as new."br  
  
I was surprised at how painless it was and thanked her. After that I made some coffee for myself and a lemon tea for Holly with the hot water that was left. We talked until the sun began to rise. I told her about what my scars meant and about my early childhood in Venice, Italy were I learned to play the violin and the piano (even if I could not play either because of my hands and learned by just watching and playing simple things that I could accomplish with my hands), became a master of fencing and learned how to control my abilities then about my years with the Munich Circus. She told me of her childhood in Ireland and about how her mother had died when she was 5. She also told me about how she wanted to be a doctor but ended up becoming a nurse because her father couldn't afford to send her to the right course and how she now worked in a local nursery.br  
  
She looked at her watch and got up from where she had been sitting as quickly as anyone who was wearing clothes that were two sizes too big for her, "God! Look at the time. I better be getting home, I have to go to work in a few hours," she began to head for the door, her clothes over her arm and her bag on her back. But for some reason she turned around and came towards me. She put her free arm around my neck and embraced me. When she let go I saw some kind of light in her eyes. Kindness. She smiled, "Good bye Kurt and thank you."br  
  
I bowed my head as she left. My heart seemed to sink to the floor as she went through the door. Would she ever come back?br 


	3. Sie sind zu Freundlich Your words are k...

Thanks to the people who have reviewed the story and thanks to Shian and co for pointing out spelling mistakes in chapter 2.br  
  
br  
  
Hollybr  
  
I got inside my flat finally. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. I had talked to Kurt for nearly 5 hours. I had never talked to anyone for that long in my life. I had found it so easy to talk to Kurt for some strange reason. I leaned against my front door after I had closed it. I could hear that the T.V in the living room was on and on CNN. Angry voices of protestors came from the door, "Save our children, Mutant registration."br  
  
"I wish those bloody idiots would shut their mouths!" I said as I walked into the living room and found my flat mates Corin and Amdy shouting at the T.V saying at the President was a bastard who looked like he had a giant gherkin thrust up his ass. Corin had his arm wrapped around Amdy's shoulders, cuddling into her.I was beginning to feel very jealous.br  
  
"Hello children. I see that you've had a productive day." Amdy chuckled and got up to pick up the cereal bowls that had not been picked up all day yesterday to the kitchen, leaving me and Corin alone with the T.V.br  
  
"Where in the name of hell have you been all night? Me and Amdy were really worried." Obviously not too worried because Corin never took his eyes off the telly.br  
  
I thought for a few moments on whether I should tell him about the muggers and Kurt. Finally I decided that I would leave Kurt out and just tell him about the muggers, "I was nearly mugged," Corin's head whipped round to look at me but before he could say anything I was up on my feet and making my way to the kitchen, "But a nice old lady helped me and gave me some clothes to wear as mines were soaked and I just got a cab back. Hey did Amdy just call me, I'll go see." I walked through the hall to the kitchen leaving a flabbergasted Corin behind.br  
  
"Heya babes. I heard about the muggers through the wall and something tells me that you were telling porkies." Amdy had this god like gift of always being able to see right through my lies.br  
  
"Oh.ok!" I lowered my voice and got closer to Amdy so Corin wouldn't hear the same way that Amdy had, "I wasn't saved by an old lady. A very nice and sweet guy saved me. And the very weird clothes that I am wearing now are his.their actually pretty comfy." Amdy sensed girlie gossip about boys so she shut the kitchen door and sat me down with a look on her face that made me believe that she hadn't heard a good bit of gossip in a long while.br  
  
"So...tell me. What's his name? What's he like? Where's he from? Is he hot?" I couldn't help but laugh but I soon as I did I clamped my hand over my mouth, "Oh come on Holly, I haven't had a good girlie chat with you in ages. And you hardly ever wanna talk about a guy you like. Please." This just made me want to laugh even harder.br  
  
When I calmed down I began to tell her, "His name is Kurt Wanger. He is very sweet and shy at times to the point of it being annoying cause when you ask him a question it's like trying to get blood out of a stone. He's from Munich in Germany and yes.I suppose he is hot." I smiled to myself as I said this. I had been a little attracted to him despite the way he looked but I think it was his personality that made him the most attractive.br  
  
"German accents are always the nicest. I mean when I was going out with Leapold-" I cut in half way through her sentence as I just had to tell her, "He's a mutant." Amdy said nothing and just let me go on talking.br  
  
"He has blue skin with beautiful patterns that he scored into it himself, one for every sin. He's Catholic. He has pointed ears like an elf's on Lord of the Rings, pointed, brilliantly white teeth. A tail, two toed feet and three fingered hands. And..and these beautiful honey-amber eyes. When he looked at me it felt like he could see and read my soul. Also he is a massive Errol Flynn fan and has massive amounts of pirate novels." Amdy did nothing but smile, "Your not shocked or anything are you?"br  
  
I waited for Amdy to start screaming, saying that I was mad and never to see him again. But instead of doing that she just smiled, "He sounds nice. You going to go and see him again?" I knew that Amdy would understand and not tell anyone. We had been friends ever since we were born and our mothers had been in the next beds to each other in the maternity ward all those years ago in Ireland.br  
  
I was already to answer but then found that I had none. I hadn't thought about whether or not I would go back and see him, "Well I suppose I should. After all these are his clothes and I think I should be polite and have them washed and then take them back myself. Besides.he seemed awfully lonely." Amdy again did nothing but smile knowingly. I hadn't had any real friends in a long time and even in the few short hours I had spent with Kurt, I felt that we both needed a friend.br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Kurtbr  
  
I lay on my makeshift bed in the back room of the church. Things had been all to quiet since Holly had left as her laughter when I told jokes did no longer ring above the rafters. The place was as dead, and excuse the pun, as a church during weekdays. I couldn't seem to get comfortable among the blankets and pillows that I used for a bed so I decided to practise my old routine from the circus on the rafters. I hadn't had a decent workout in ages and I desperately needed to burn some energy.br  
  
I teleported to the rafters and began my old routine that was a mixture of spins, leaps, back flips and twists. As I did my demanding acrobatics, I had no idea that two emerald green eyes were watching me with delight. I only knew Holly was even there when she began to clap like crazy while whistling and whooping. I jumped onto the rafter nearest to me and looked down on her smiling face. I smiled back down at her the teleported down so that I was right in front of her. She jumped back when I appeared but I just smiled when I saw her smiling back.br  
  
"That was fantastic Kurt! Really amazing."br  
  
"Danke schon, sie sind zu freundliech." I smiled inwardly when she gave me a very confused look. I then realised that I had slipped back into German, "Sorry, I meant zhank you, you vords are kind." I then noticed the bags that were hooked on her arms, "Vhat are in zhe bags fraulein?" I asked as she placed them down on the floor and crouched down. When she came back up she held out the spare clothes I had given her. They had been cleaned and pressed.br  
  
"I had them cleaned. It was the least I could do, you did save my life. Oh and my flatmate wanted me to give you these," she reached into another one of the bags and pulled out a red, plastic Tupperware box, "She baked you some double chocolate chip cookies and made some blackberry muffins as a sort of a thank you." I took the box out of her hand and took one of the cookies out, shoving it in my mouth. "Tell her danke schon from me az zhey are very gud!."br  
  
"Don't worry I will. Hey I brought you some food and some more candles for the altar. Last time I was here I noticed that you were low on them. There's also some sage and rosemary scented ones too. You know, to help this place smell a little better" I smiled and took the bags from her and took them into the very shabby kitchen, which she followed me to. She sat down at the old wooden table as I began to put things away and she read the paper that I had left open at the entertainment page. "Cool the Boston Theatre and Circus groups are coming together and doing a few showings of the Circballet Eclipse! I saw that when I was only holiday to Blackpool in England when I was a little girl. I loved it." She squealed.br  
  
"Vhen I was 18 and with zhe Munich Circus I was one of zhe zhree clowns. Very fun zhat was." I began juggling oranges around and she clapped again when I finished and bowed with circus flare. br  
  
We both stayed silent for a few heart beats until Holly spoke, "Would you like to go see it?" I had no idea what so ever as to what answer I would give her. I then decided on the most obvious one, "Yes I would like to go but I would be too frightened to as I may scare a lot of people. And I would never want that."br  
  
Holly had an expression that told me she was in devious thought. I could almost see the cogs and screws turning in her brain as it worked out a plan. I didn't know whether to be afraid or intrigued. Finally after what seemed like hours of awkward silence Holly spoke, "What if I gave you some of my mate Corin's clothes along with a hat, shades and a long black coat and boots.do you think you could go then?br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
There are no translations needed because when ever Kurt speaks German he says what it is in English but here it is anyway:br  
  
Danke schon, sie sind zu freundliech means Thank you, your words are kindbr  
  
Danke schon means thank youbr  
  
Fraulein means Msbr  
  
Please review this as I want to know what ya think coz there are a lot of great Kurt stories out there on FF.net 


	4. Foundation and Corin's best jeans

Thanks to all you guys that have reviewed that story, I am grateful to you all. Just want to thank Becki for telling Shian that some things are spelt differently in Britain ( or Scotland) than they are in America. And I would also like to thank Shian and co for all the help they keep giving me. And please just ignore the br's. I'm getting some help with my html so they should be gone soon....I hope.br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Hollybr  
  
Kurt was so excited. He had this manic grin on his face and was humming to himself as we made our way to my place. I had already phoned Amdy on my cell-phone telling her that I was taking Kurt to see Eclipse. She said she would get Corin out of the flat before we arrived so we could sneak around his wardrobe without getting caught. We didn't speak as Kurt got a long black coat and a hat on to hide his demonic appearance, we were both too giddy with excitement that we couldn't talk even if we wanted to. Kurt had offered me his arm, in a gentlemanly way, before we left what he what he would call "the safety of the church" and I gladly took it. Now and again he would look over to me and smile. Not one of his shy half smiles that he usually gave me, a truly happy smile. I seemed to feel oddly content whenever I was around him. He calmed and cooled my nerves and anxieties with just merely the warmth of a simple smile.br  
  
Just a few yards from my door it began to rain, Kurt stopped me before I ran for my door and asked which one it was. I was confused for it was hardly the time to ask such a thing when it is bucketing down with water from the blue heavens. None the less I pointed to it as he had asked and before I knew it he had his arms around my waist and was holding me close. One second I was standing in the middle of a road at the end of my street, then the next I was on my doorstep right outside were I lived.br  
  
I was too dazed to say anything. Not to mention a little nauseous. Kurt had to hold me for a few seconds until the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach had faded. When we stepped inside it was lovely and warm. Amdy had obviously turned the heating on. The minute that I shut the door, Amdy came from the bathroom and gave me a hug, and then she turned towards Kurt how looked as if he was ready to bolt out the door at super sonic speed. But before he could so anything of the such Amdy had his hand in hers and gave it small squeeze, "Guten tag Herr Vanger. Da ist herrlich zum treffen du Kurt." Kurt smiled and relaxed while all I could do was let my jaw drop to the ground.br  
  
"Ah!" he exclaimed, "Du sagen deutsch asgezeichnet! Wohin verstehe du dir da?" When he spoke in his native tongue it just sounded like a mixture of funny noises to me.br  
  
"Da war mir beste thema auf schle." She replied.br  
  
"Ok I have no idea of what you just said there." Kurt just began laughing and I left it at that not really caring what they said as long as it wasn't about me.br  
  
Kurt followed Amdy and me as we walked into Corin's room and let me tell you something.the smell was disgusting! But let's face it, Corin is a guy. Of course, his room stinks. We spent nearly 2 hours deciding what clothes looked good on Kurt that also hid his skin. In the end we decided on a dark red long sleeved top, a pair of Corin's best jeans (which we had to rip a hole in the backside for Kurt's tail) and a pair of Corin's tatty old black work boots that were lying around. And while Amdy was looking for a hat to cover his ears I was in the bathroom putting on my make up that had ran all over my face in the rain. I was applying foundation to my nose when an idea struck me. I could work, I thought to myself, if I put enough on him.br  
  
"Kurt roll up your sleeves and come here." I told him as I walked into Corin's bedroom with moisturizer and my foundation. He looked at me in confusion. I nearly laughed out he looked so weird in normal clothes.br  
  
"Vhy? Vhat are you going to do?" He had a look of total fear on his face and I really had to fight back the giggles that threatened to come bursting out of my mouth.br  
  
"Well maybe if I put foundation on your skin it might cover up your blueness. That way you won't have to look like something out of a murder mystery with all the black gear on." Kurt gave a deep sigh as he knew that no matter what, he was going to end up covered in make-up.br  
  
After nearly an hour more trying to make the colour of the foundation even we finally let Kurt take a look in the mirror. The poor thing nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw himself in the mirror. He made both me and Amdy jump to.br  
  
"Ich fuhlen ahnlich ein idiot." Kurt mumbled to himself. Amdy put a arm around his shoulders and smiled.br  
  
"You don't look like one Kurt. And this way you can take off your jacket off in the theatre and no one would know about what you look like or what you are." Kurt's solemn face became bright as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.br  
  
"Nein, you are right fraulein Amdy."br  
  
"Come on we better get going. I booked tickets for seats at the very back, so we will get a great view but also there is even more chance that no one will see you." Kurt got his jacket and said something to Amdy in German that sounded very strange cause I couldn't understand it. And off we went.br  
  
German Translationsbr  
  
Guten tag Herr Vanger. Da ist herrlich zum treffen du Kurt means Hello Mr Wanger. It is lovely to meet you Kurtbr  
  
Du sagen deutsch asgezeichnet! Wohin verstehe du dir da? Means You speak German beautifully! Where did you learn it?br  
  
Da war mir beste thema auf schle means It was my best subject at schoolbr  
  
Ich fuhlen ahnlich ein idiot means I feel like a idiot 


	5. Showers, credit cards and darts

Thanks again for the peeps who have reviewed. Please keep them coming coz you're the ones who inspire me to keep on writingbr  
  
br  
  
Kurtbr  
  
It took nearly an hour just to get inside because there was such a huge queue at the main door to get in. When we did I was near to burning up. Wearing jeans, a woollen top, boots and thick foundation when your not used to it is really uncomfortable. Not to mention it makes you sweat like crazy. I became so dehydrated that halfway through the show Holly had to go and get some bottles of water. Only thing is is that I drank both my own bottle and hers. She acted as if she didn't mind but I decided to make it up to her after the show. The show. Now that was wonderful. Watching the three clowns juggle and dance about brought back memories of the dear friends that I had left behind in Munich. Watching the dancers and acrobats made me long for the sight of the tents and carriages again. Holly must have noticed that I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on on stage anymore and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.br  
  
"So. Did you enjoy it?" she said as we left the theatre. It was absolutely freezing and there was frost forming on the sidewalks.br  
  
I thought for a moment, trying to decided if it was the play I had enjoyed or Holly's company, "Yes, I very much enjoyed it. Zhank you." She smiled one of her beautiful smiles and started to hail a cab.br  
  
"No. Valk down zhe street vith me and I vill teleport us back. Much quicker than a cab stuck in traffic and a lot cheaper." She giggled as I put her arm in mine and began to walk, nearly dragging her, down the street until there was not a person in sight. Once we had stepped into an alleyway I put my arms around her. I didn't expect that she would put her arms around my waist and pull me into a hug. But once I had gotten over the shock I ported us to her front door step. She gave me a tight squeeze before she let go to open her door and when she was about half way through it I said, "Vhy did you put your arms around me?"br  
  
She seemed to blush for a second, "Well to anyone who was passing the alleyway, they would think that we were star-crossed lovers and not that you were taking me home. Also, I was really cold." She seemed ashamed at the last part and I just couldn't help but laugh.br  
  
"It is alright. I did not mind. It vas just a little surprise that's all." I began to go down the steps when Holly grabbed onto the fabric of my coat, stopping me from going anywhere.br  
  
"If you think your going back to that drafty old church on a freezing night like this then you has another thing coming mister. You're going to sleep on the fold out couch in the living room tonight." Holly was determined not to let me go back. And she was right, it was very cold and I could use their shower to get the foundation off, which by that time was dull and because of the fact that I was sweating a lot in the theatre was now turning into a thick, gooey paste. I nodded and stepped inside, which was very dark. Amdy had obviously had gotten tired and gone to her bed.br  
  
Holly told me that I could go and have a shower but that I would have to be very quiet as the man called Corin can get very cranky and irritable when he's woken up at 1 in the morning. While I had a shower to get off the gunk that had once been carefully applied makeup Holly made up my bed in her living room. I left Corin's clothes folded by the bathroom door and changed into my normal clothes. I felt much better in my own clothes and especially with no shoes on as they tend to restrict and hurt my feet.br  
  
When I came downstairs again I could hear Holly in the kitchen and the sound of the T.V turned down low. Holly came out of the kitchen and flopped down into an armchair. We sat in silence for a little while but I just had to ask a question that had been gnawing at my brain all day.br  
  
"Vhy do you treat me as if I vere human?" Holly looked at me, her face said what? But her eyes said what a silly question. Eventually she smiled sleepily.br  
  
"Well. When I was in high school in Ireland there was a girl at my school. She seemed normal but one day when we were at the local swimming pool, now it was a school BBQ and everyone was there. She was in a two-piece and lying out in the sun reading a book on her own. Then one of the guys who was a cruel bastard, picked her up and held her over the water. Now this girl was terrified of going in the water but when she was little she had been a fantastic swimmer.br  
  
So here she was kicking and screaming trying to get away, I mean the poor girl was crying begging him not to drop her in. And he just let her go. When she got out of the water everyone saw that she had gills that showed up when she got wet. She was a mutant. She got bullied really bad and on the night of the prom she got up on stage and shot herself in front of all the teachers and students right into her mouth, through her brain. So she got her own back by ruining the most important night of her bullies young lives and giving them an image that would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives. Ever since then I've been against the hatred towards mutants. Amdy and I believe that mutants are just the next step in our evolution and that it's for the best. I've worked with lots of little kids who are mutants and are sunned by society and their parents. Did you know that in Glasgow in Scotland last year 10 mutant children were beaten to death or tortured by youths who hadn't a clue what they were doing and only hated mutants because their parents had taught them to."br  
  
I sat in silence, unsure of what to say, shocked at what she had told me, "I treat you as if you are human Kurt because that is how I see you. Human. You are no different than anyone else. I want you to have something Kurt that my mother gave to me when I was a little girl and her mother gave it to her." She took a thin silver band from her finger, put it in the palm of my hand and closed my hand around it, "My mother said that when a lepracon (just say it how it is spelled coz I don't know hoe to spell it so just say it as lep-ra-con) sees a young maid that he likes, then that night he will put a silver ring in her home, and if she puts it on, then she will become his bride, best friend and wife for the rest of eternity. So in Ireland lots of guys give silver rings to their girlfriends when they ask them to marry them, best friends give them to each other as a sign of their ever lasting friendships and mothers give them to their daughters to ward off the lepracons," we both giggled at this, "so this small sliver ring such as this one represents for us, hopefully, an ever lasting friendship." She smiled at me and said good night, planting a small kiss on my cheek as she left.br  
  
I got into my bed for the night, the ring still in my palm. I unhooked my prayer beads from my belt and looped it through the now hot metal so that it hung beside the small silver cross. Now every time I prayed, I would think of Holly and remember the things she had told me.br  
  
br  
  
Hollybr  
  
I was woken up in the morning by a soft knock at the door. When I said for whomever it was to come in I saw Amdy open the door for Kurt who was holding a tray. He had a smile that could only be described as that of a cheeky little schoolboy who had been looking up girls' skirts. I had to fight off a vision of Kurt in a school uniform, under a school table looking up girls' skirts and snickering.br  
  
"Guten Morgan mein liebchen(this may not be the right spelling but I've lost the bit of paper that I had German words written on so if I've spelt anything wrong please tell me)." I had no idea what he said and looked to Amdy for a translation. She mouthed behind Kurt, "Good morning my sweetheart."br  
  
I blushed, "Good morning Kurt, Amdy." Amdy touched Kurt's shoulder and went downstairs for her breakfast while Kurt came in, shutting the door behind him and placed the tray on my desk that was littered with children's health files. He picked one of them up and looked at the little boy's picture on the front. This gave me the chance to study him in the daylight. He was very tall when he wasn't crouching down and was a proud figure of a man. I watched him as his tail swished back and forth in the manner of a content cat in front of a fire. I think he noticed that I was looking at him because he brought his tail up and made it look as if it was looking at me and had a mind of its own.br  
  
He set the file down and brought the tray over to me and set it down on my lap, "I made you breakfast as a zhank you for last night." His smile was so sweet at this point I just wanted to hug him real tight, which I did. When I let him go we started talking about what he would do next while I ate my wonderful breakfast of poached eggs, toast with jam and a very strong cup of coffee. Kurt tried once to steal a piece of toast from my plate but I slapped away his hand (which landed in jammy toast) and put my arms around my plate possessively.br  
  
I did eventually get up and out of bed, but only because Kurt dragged me out from under my covers, carried me to the bathroom, put me in the shower and turned on the cold water. While I was still in my PJ's! I screamed and laughed at the same time as the ice water ran down my back, shocking my senses. Kurt was laughing uncontrollably until I unhooked the shower head and began to soak him. What this sounded like to Amdy and Corin I have no idea, but it couldn't have been good.br  
  
Once we had both dried off we went down stairs and found that there was no sign of Amdy or Corin but there was a note on the counter:br  
  
Dear Holly and Kurtbr  
  
We are both off to work even though it is a Sunday. Please tell Kurt that I have left you my credit card so you can buy some of the basic essentials for him.br  
  
Have a good day you two!br  
  
Lovebr  
  
Amdy and Corinbr  
  
Kurt came into the kitchen looking as if he was all ready to go somewhere. "I better go now. I vant to pray at zhe church for most of zhe day and night." He looked sad and like he didn't want to go but he had to.br  
  
I took my American Express card from my purse and handed it to him, "I want you to take it. There's $10,000 in it. Also take this," I wrote my phone number down on a bit of paper, "this is my cell-phone number. I'm going to a conference for a week about if it's a good idea to let mutant kids into nurseries. I want you to use the money until I get back. Please tell me that you will? No, don't tell me, promise me."br  
  
He looked at the credit card in his hand, looked at me and shook his head, placing it back in my hand, "I cannot take diz mein freund. It iz a kind gesture but I cannot take it from you. Anyway vhat vould I spend it all on?" I just looked him square in the eye and then placed the card in his pocket, "Well.take it anyway. It would make me feel a lot better if I knew you had money to buy stuff until I come back."br  
  
He sighed then chuckled under his breath and he looked me in the eye and smiled. Then there was that familiar smoke and smell of rotten eggs.  
  
br  
  
Kurtbr  
  
It was freezing in the church when I finally got back even though the sun streamed in through the stained glass windows. The minute I stepped through the door I could tell that something was not right. The place had a quietness about it that it had never had before. I sensed that I was not the only one there. I was right, I hate that.br  
  
I heard the fire of a gun as a tranquilizer dart went into my arm. I had no time to act as I don't even remember hitting the floor. 


	6. Poems and anitdepressiants

Here are my replies to reviewsbr  
  
Mr Wednesday, I know Kurt was born to Mystique in a village somewhere in Germany for it wasn't him I was talking about it was Holly and Amdy I was talking about.br  
  
Obsessivescaryferretgirl, thanks I'm glad that you like itbr  
  
Bant all is explained in this chapterbr  
  
If the html on the poem doesn't work then just ignore it.br  
  
Kurtbr  
  
I had spent 5 months at the Institute now and had been accepted into it with open arms. I was teaching German, Italian, Ancient Latin as well as gymnastics and basic hand-to-hand training and fencing. I had made many friends among the youngsters that lived at the school. I had helped a lot of them come to terms with the fact that Jean was actually gone. I could never understand how they felt, as I only knew her for a short time. But in the short period I could easily tell that she was loved by many and would be missed and never forgotten by anyone. Scott took over her classes and did as best as he could but it was easy to tell that he was struggling with trying to teach higher mathematics, Logan just buried himself into training the children. He says its so they can defend themselves when they are older. The Professor also concentrated on teaching and training the children, so I decided to learn from their examples.br  
  
I had become quiet close to Ororo from the moment I met her and we were now officially "going out" as the teens would call it. She had literally moved into my room, her clothes where in my wardrobe, her books now filled what little space there were on my shelves and her lotions and potions were in my bathroom cabinet. It was nice to wake up every morning and find her there, cuddled into me while she slept soundly. When she had told Logan and Scott they said that they weren't surprised as we had been flirting with each other from square one. I denied it of course but deep down I admitted that he was right.br  
  
There is one day that I will always remember. Ororo and I were sorting out some of the stuff that I had brought with me from the church in Boston that had never been sorted out. While I was looking through a box with books in it she was looking through boxes with some of my old clothes. She picked up my long black coat and checked in the pockets. She pulled out an American Express card and a crumpled up piece of paper.br  
  
"Why do you have a credit card in your coat pocket Kurt?" I went over to her and took the paper and the card from her, looking at the name. "Holly Newton. Hey isn't that the doctor who adopted a mutant girl? Poor thing, the little girl was killed by an angry mob in Ireland when they were there at a conference."br  
  
I flattened out the piece of paper and low and behold, there was her mobile number, "I saved her from muggers before she vas a doctor, before I met you liebchen." Ororo blushed and went back to sorting my clothes. I left her there and ran towards my classroom were I could use the phone in peace. I would have bamfed but the classroom was 2 floors down and the last thing I wanted was to end up halfway through my desk.br  
  
As I hastily dialled the numbers I thought about what I would say. I decided I didn't care what I said as long as I said something. It rang a few times then a woman's voice answered, "Dr Holly Newton here." It sounded nothing like her. The Holly I knew always had a happy and bright tone to her voice, the one I heard sounded tired and depressed. I found that I couldn't say anything at all. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry about her foster daughter and about the fact that I had disappeared without a trace but the words just would not come. "Who the hell is this? If you one of Styker's cronies then just piss off and leave me alone!"br  
  
"Kurt put her on hold and let me speck to her." I heard Xavier's voice say in my head. I gladly did as I was told and let the machine tell her that she was on hold. The minute I put the phone down I banged my head deliberately against the hard wood of the desk making a satisfying bang, which echoed right through me.br  
  
There was then the sound of a wheelchair coming towards me and I knew that Xavier wanted to talk to me, "She arrives tomorrow." He said and my head shot up from the table, "She is to become our new doctor here and will see to the health needs of everyone along with Hank. She will be also teaching Biology. I've already booked her a ticket on the next flight to New York from Dublin and I have asked Logan to take the car to pick her up. Would you like to go with him?" I thought for a moment on what she might say when she saw me, "No, I'm going to make her some breakfast." As I left the room I noticed a confused look on his face. He had no idea what I was on about.br  
  
br  
  
Hollybr  
  
Why I was going back to America I had no idea. When I left it for Ireland with Ella I thought that I would be never be going back there again. There was nothing there that I wanted or needed. Lots of things had changed in the last year. Amdy and Corin were married and had moved to India as Corin was in the Air force and was needed there, Ella was dead and Kurt had disappeared.br  
  
Kurt. Oh how I longed to see him again. Both Amdy and I had searched high and low with no luck at finding him. I gave up eventually, thinking he probably used to money to go back to Munich and focused on becoming a doctor which I did become sooner than I thought through night classes and lots of very hard work.br  
  
I didn't believe that the so-called blue mutant that attacked the president was Kurt. I just would not believe it. But when they showed footage of the attacker I clearly saw that it was in fact Kurt Wanger. I cried when I saw him on the news. He had ruined everything I had strived for as a nurse and a doctor. But when the president made his speech after the Alkali Lake incident I was filled with fresh hope for the future.br  
  
But here I now was on an aeroplane in 1st class on my way back to America for the second time in my life and off to a school that had been rumoured to be a training facility for young mutants where I was to teach Biology. I don't know why I said yes, maybe because I was out of work as no hospital would hire me or maybe it was just because I wanted for the rumours to be true. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. My world was so messed up that I didn't know how to fix it and I had no one to turn to for help. I didn't even talk to God anymore through prayer.br  
  
I fell into a dreamless sleep but was woken up by one of the airhostesses. She said that we had landed and it was time for me to get off. I muttered my thanks and asked if I could go to the bathroom first and she said yes, but as long as I was quick. I went into the cramped plain toilet and took out five bottles of different kinds of anti-depressants. I had been prescribed to take all five three times a day to hold back my major case of depression. They didn't really work as I always felt like taking my lose tie out from my lose shirt and hanging myself.br  
  
The airhostess knocked on the door, so I quickly took my medication and left.br  
  
br  
  
I had been told to look out for a gruff man going by the name of Logan. That was all the info I was given but I soon saw a sign with my name carelessly scribbled on it. I walked up to the person who was holding the sign and he was indeed a gruff looking man with kindda a weird looking hair- do. I walked closer to him, "Are you looking for me?" I said with a grin on my face. The drugs had kicked in cause I was acting as cocky as hell and I didn't seem to care.br  
  
"Yeah I'm looking for you. Follow me." He said almost grunting it. I did as I was told and followed him to a limo that was parked just out side the airport. He opened the door for me and I stepped into the car. We didn't say a thing to each other for quiet a while until he spoke, "So your friends with the elf then huh?"br  
  
"The elf?" I said confused, "Who in the name of Christ is that?" He just laughed at me. I hate it when people do that to me.br  
  
"You'll find out soon enough darlin'." He laughed againbr  
  
"Stop laughing at me and I'm not your darlin' eedjit.(Scottish slang for idiot)" He promptly shut his mouth as we pulled up in front of a great big mansion. Kids were running wild around the grounds, climbing trees, playing football (soccer) and basically just running a muck. I can't really remember much of what happened next as my medication was making me drowsy but what I remember is a woman with snow white hair and a man in a wheelchair come towards me and introduce themselves as Professor Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe. Xavier then told the woman Ororo to show me to my room were I could get some rest then come down and have some breakfast when I felt like it.br  
  
I lay in my new bed in my new room in a new place, crying. I had found some of Ella's old dresses in between the clothes I had thrown into a bag. She had only been 8 when the angry mob had chased her to a river. They had picked her up off her feet and thrown her in. She broke her back on the rocks in the shallow water. Then one of the men, who was now in prison for the rest of his life for murder, waded into the water and held her head under. Just try to imagine a 40-year-old father of 3 killing a child that could have just as easily have been one of his own 3 daughters. And all because she could make things float.br  
  
I was about to drift off to sleep again when there was a soft knock at the door. I dried my eyes quickly and told the person to come in. To my surprise and delight in walked Kurt with a tray in his hands like he had done a year ago at my flat. I half expected Amdy to come from behind the door and smile, but she didn't.br  
  
"Guten morgen fraulein and how are you on this beautiful day?" he smiled more than I'd very seen. He walked over to my bed and set the tray down on the end of it then held out his arms, which I went into crying out of both joy and weariness. He hugged me tight as I cried into his shoulder, my loud sobs muffled by his shirt. He stepped back and released me, signalling for me to get back into my bed. When I had he placed the tray on my lap. The food that lay on the plate in front of me had been the same as it had been a year ago. Pouched eggs, jam toast and coffee. I felt so happy about the fact that Kurt was ok and sitting right in front on me, smiling.br  
  
"Where did you disappear to Kurt? Why didn't you call?" I said through a mouthful of toast and picking at the rest.br  
  
"I vould of if I could but a man called Stryker took me prisoner and used zome zort of mind control thing on me. It is very hard to explain. Vhat about you, I heard about your adopted daughter, Ella." His honey-amber eyes burned and glowed. I had seen them so many times in my dreams but they had grown more intense over the year.br  
  
"She. She was murdered only a few yards from were we lived. They drowned her in a little river that she liked to play in." Kurt hugged and comforted me as I told him of how much I had loved Ella and that I was now on heavy drugs for depression. He sat there listening to every word that I said. He comforted me when I cried and held me when I needed it. I knew now that Kurt was the one thing that would help me put my life back together.br  
  
After I had finished talking he told me about how after he had tried to kill the president he went back to the church in Boston where he had been found by the lady called Ororo, who he was now living with and going out with, and a person called Dr Jean Grey, who had given her life to save so many people that she cared about. I studied him as he talked. He wore a dark red top with jeans (which had a hole in the backside of them). His hair had grown and now reached the bottom of his ears. It suited him and hid his ears from view. I also noticed a strange sheen on his face and hands and I realised that is was short, dense fur that was hardly noticeable unless you were up close to him.br  
  
He also told me about how he taught 3 different languages and thinking about starting Russian as well. How his students could get their heads around so many different tongues I don't know.br  
  
After I had finished my breakfast he cuddled up in my bed beside me. He hugged me and sang something in German softly to me as I drifted off into sleep. I had never slept so soundly.br  
  
br  
  
Kurtbr  
  
I watched her as she slept in my arms with her's wrapped around my waist the way a frightened young child would have done. Her brow was wrinkled and scrunched up and made her look frightened or confused. But as soon as I kissed her brow gently the same way I would to a child and her features softened and she sighed. She didn't deserve to feel so much pain and anger. She was a good, honest and an amazing person who would gladly die for the people that she cared about. Just like Jean.br  
  
I nearly began to drift off myself when Ororo, my beautiful Ororo, padded quietly into the room. She didn't look very happy so I knew that I was in trouble. I always got that look when I was in trouble.br  
  
"You were supposed to be teaching German to two different classes. And your fencing class is waiting in the gym hall." She whispered, her anger showing in her voice and on her face.br  
  
"Holly needed me. I have not seen her in a year liebchen and she haz been through zo much." I pleaded and pouted, trying to get her to let me off. She smiled and I knew she understood.br  
  
"I'll go tell your class they can have this hour off but you better go to your next class." She said raising her voice slightly to show me that she meant it but quiet enough not to wake Holly. She padded out the room again and left me alone with Holly. I gently eased away from her and went to her desk took a pen, a piece of paper and I wrote this:br  
  
You: It's impossiblebr God: All things are possible (Luke 1:27)br  
  
You: I'm too tiredbr God: I will give you rest (Matthew 11:28-30)br  
  
You: Nobody really loves mebr God: I love you (John 3:16; 13:34)br  
  
You: I can't go onbr God: My grace is sufficient (2 Corinthians 12:9; Psalm 91:15)br  
  
You: I can' figure things outbr God: I will direct your steps (Proverbs 3:5-6)br  
  
You: I can't do itbr God: You can do all things (Philippians 4:13)br  
  
You: I'm not surebr God: I am able (2 Corinthians 9:8)br  
  
You: It's not worth itbr God: It will be worth it (Romans 8:28)br  
  
You: I can't forgive myselfbr God: I FORGIVE YOU (1 John 1:9; Romans 8:1)br  
  
You: I can't managebr God: I will supply all your needs (Philippians 4:19)br  
  
You: I'm afraidbr God: I have not given you a spirit of fear (2 Timothy 1:17)br  
  
You: I'm always worried and frustratedbr God: Cast all your cares on ME (1 Peter 5:7)br  
  
You: I don't have enough faithbr God: I've given everyone a measure of faith (Romans 12:3)br  
  
You: I'm not smart enoughbr God: I give you wisdom (1 Corinthians 1:30)br  
  
You: I feel all alonebr God: I will never leave you or forsake you (Hebrews 13:50)br  
  
I left the poem on the pillow next to her head so that when she awoke she would read it. I prayed that it would give her some hope in the place she was where there seemed to be none. Losing a child is the hardest thing for any mother whether they are connected by blood or not. As I lay the poem beside her head I kissed her once again on the forehead, "Sleep well freund. I will see you when you wake up." I left the room with a soft "bamf"br  
  
I hope you liked this chapter cause I really enjoyed writing it. I found that poem in a book called How do I love thee? An anthology of Love. It was a book filled with all sorts of love poems in it and a lot of them will be making an appearance in this story as it goes on. Love Kimmy B 


	7. Image Inducers, waltzers and caramel cor...

The little girl sat in her room on her bed. She was reading her books and humming to herself. She was a pretty little thing for one so young as she. She had beautiful long, blonde, straight hair that reached to the small of her back. It hung over her shoulders like spun gold, glimmering in the bright light of day. But it changed to wet hair wrapped around a tiny pale white face who's eyes were opened wide as if in shock looking up ay the sky, seeing but yet not seeing. It was filthy with pondweed and dirt as the little girl lay floating in the water. The girl was then alive and dry once again sitting on her bed. Her yellow dress was not torn, ripped and covered in blood but clean and looked as if it had only just been pressed. The girl was underwater again and she was kicking and struggling while a man held her head under water. She didn't deserve this, she may be a mutant but she was only a child, why where they doing this to her? Holly went and sat beside the girl on her bed, "It's alright Mummy, it doesn't hurt anymore and I can breath now."br  
  
Hollybr  
  
I sprang up in my bed, a cold sweat all over me clinging to my clothes. My bed covers where tangled around my legs and my pillows were on the floor. The coffee from my breakfast was spilled all over the floor next to my bed for I must have thrashed out in my sleep and knocked it over. I could tell it was night as there was a silvery glow coming from the open windows. It made me shiver as it made the room look so cold and threatening.br  
  
I looked to see if Kurt was still there which he wasn't. In the time when I most needed him he wasn't bloody there but there was a bit of paper laying in the dip in the pillow where his head had been. It was a poem. I read it out loud but under my breath so it was barely a whisper. I was crying by the time I'd reached the end. I was also a Catholic like Kurt but I had given up on my faith when my mother died when I was only 5 and reading something like this made me smile slightly as I knew the bible very well and God's replies where all to familiar. I had taught Ella in the Catholic way and she had embraced it whole-heartedly. I only wish that she could have met Kurt, they would have adored one another.br  
  
I looked at the poem once again then up it in the top draw of my bedside table as if I was shutting out the words of the bible that now sounded in my head. I didn't feel safe here, in this room. I never felt safe anywhere at all anymore. I decided that I would take a look around this place that was to be my home. I am sure that I got lost somewhere on the 3rd floor but finally I found the kitchen but I was not the only one up at this ungodly hour. The woman Ororo was sitting reading a book with a tub of triple chocolate ice cream in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled and I smiled sleepily back.br  
  
"Hi. Want some ice cream? It's good for a person who can't sleep." She smiled again and gestured to the stool beside her, "You just missed Kurt, we where having some ice cream and then he remembered that he started teaching Russian tomorrow and had to sort out things for the kids to work on. Your welcome to his spoon and share of ice cream if you want."br  
  
"Thanks I could use a chocolate fix right now." I ate a mouthful of the wonderful frozen desert and closed my eyes. I hadn't tasted chocolate in the longest time as I hadn't had time in my day to eat hardly at all which I had hated because chocolate had always been my treat at the end of a day, even if I didn't deserve it.br  
  
"So. You and Kurt are going out. It's weird cause I always had the feeling that Kurt was the type that was afraid of women." Ororo laughed and took out a spoonful.br  
  
"He was when he first came here but he's loosened up now and is, if I saw so myself, quiet a ladies man." We both started giggling.br  
  
"No, it's true in fact there are a group of girls that giggle like, well, girls, whenever he says hello to them in the corridors. He won't admit it but he has broken quiet a few young girls hearts when they found out about me and him." Ororo seemed to beam with pride at the fact that Kurt was loved by so many of the girls that he taught. She actually had to stop herself from snickering when she watched him teach once when the girls looked at him dreamy eyed hanging on his every word.br  
  
"Oh I can't wait until I see that not that I'm saying that no one would like Kurt cause he's a very likeable person, and I'm talking a load of gibberish aren't I?" Ororo smiled knowingly, I saw a lot of Amdy in that smile.br  
  
"I heard about your daughter, it must have been hard. I've never lost a child, to tell the truth I've never had I child to lose but I can't imagine what you went through, what your still going through."br  
  
"Well it was, is, really hard. Sometimes I wake up screaming in the night because I've had a dream that she's still alive then I flash back to the morgue where they showed me this tiny body for me to identify. I'm actually on 5 different kinds of anti-depressants. But I have to stop taking them now cause I just can't take them three times a day when I'm a doctor cause they make me drowsy and cranky as hell. I'll probably have to go into rehab just to get off 'em." I could hear the bitterness in my voice. I loathed myself at the way I spat such information at her. She hadn't been the one who had taken away my daughter, she didn't deserve it.br  
  
"Well if you do decide to get off them then I'm always free to talk and I'm sure that Kurt is to as well as the Professor if you ever do need help. In this place we're all family and we all stick together." She rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder as she got up to leave.br  
  
"Thanks." I blurted out as she walked out the door and I was left on my own with lots of melting ice cream.br  
  
br  
  
Kurtbr  
  
I was still sitting at my desk when Ororo came up, book in hand. She came over to me, rested her head on mine and put her arms round my neck. Something wasn't right, I could tell.br  
  
"What's wrong my liebchen? Something is bothering you." She signed behind me into my hair.br  
  
"I was talking to your friend, Holly. Did you know she's on heavy meds for her depression?" She had walked away from me and sat down on the end of the bed. She looked confused and frustrated.br  
  
"Yes, I knew. And now that she is here she has another chance, another hope of getting back to a normal sort of life. Even if it is among mutants." I gave her a cheeky little grin and she laughed, "She will come round sooner or later. I have faith in her."br  
  
"Well I got to tell you that I think that you're the only one who dose. Also I don't even think she wants to stop." I could nothing do nothing by question her.br  
  
"Why do you say that, what has she said?" Nothing changed in Ororo's expression and she still seemed confused.br  
  
"It's not anything she's said, it the way she says it. When she told me about Ella she would get really angry and almost spit her words out then when she talked about her meds she was calmer and she sounded to me as if she's hooked on them." Her hands went to her temples as she tried to fight off the headache that threatened to take over her head. I looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock in the morning and that we both had to be up by seven to get ready for classes. I had always thought the students lucky as they got an hour more in their beds than we did with which of course I had complained about to the Professor.br  
  
I switched of the desk lamp and tidied away the papers and work books that seemed to have taken over my corner of the room. Ororo was already snug under the covers but didn't seem to be getting any sleep. I cuddled in beside her, wrapping my tail around her waist and pulled her closer.br  
  
As she put her arms around me she rested her head close to mine, "Why don't you skip your classes today and I'll cover for you. You could take Holly somewhere, you know, spend some time together. It would do you both good." I looked down at her to answer but there was no need as she had already drifted off to sleep so I followed her example.br  
  
br  
  
Hollybr  
  
After I had finished the ice cream I had gone back to my bed and slept until I heard a knock at my door. When I didn't answer the person knocked again only they didn't stop until I did get up. When I pulled open the door already to yell at the person who had so rudely awoken me I saw a man with pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair and glasses at my door I didn't, couldn't, say anything. He was wearing a black vest and jeans and was also accompanied by two young students.br  
  
"Come on zleepy head, you better get ready if you vant to go to zhe theme park with Rouge, Bobby and me." I had no idea who this man was until I looked at his waist and saw a small crucifix and a silver ring on a set of prayer beads.br  
  
"Kurt!? Is that you?" The young ones called Rouge and Bobby were giggling at the amazement in my voice.br  
  
"Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Who vhere you expecting, zhe tooth fairy? Come on Holly, Xavier haz given me zhe day off and haz let Rouge and Bobby off for zhe day az vell zo hurry up if you vant to get in zhe front seat of Scott's very nice sportz car." Kurt said with a mischievous grin and a cheeky wink. I was still dumbfounded by his appearance.br  
  
"Which by the way he doesn't even know your taking." Said the girl who I figured was Rouge.br  
  
"Ach Rouge your zuch a buzz kill!" I couldn't help but laugh. This was a side to Kurt that I had never seen before, I liked it. This seemingly care free spirit suited him better than the shy, quiet, tortured catholic mutant. He looked at me again as if annoyed at the fact that I hadn't moved from the spot on which I was standing, "Vell? Vhat are you vaiting for? Go und get dressed. Mein Gott you are lazy fraulien." He moved around me into my room and began to make my bed as Rouge took me to the boxes that had my clothes in it.br  
  
"It's really sunny and warm outside today so bright colours are the order of the day." She pulled out one of my floaty orange skirts that went down to my shins, she also took out one of my red strappy tops that I had bought summers before but had never gotten round to wearing ever. She went to my box with my shoes in it and handed me a pair of high-heeled strappy satin shoes that Amdy had bought me when I first came to Boston, "Ok, so go and get changed in the bathroom and I'll be here waiting for you while the guys go and find Scott's car." She giggled as she shoved me into the bathroom. I heard the door shut as Bobby and Kurt left and there was only the shuffling sound of Rouge as she tried to occupy herself.br  
  
br  
  
Rouge and I were walking along towards the car park, we were both laughing as she told me of the pranks Kurt had played on some of the students (he once turned Bobby's blonde hair into shocking pink that didn't come out for weeks), how he had been named school clown and storyteller as well as telling me about the young Kitty Pryde who had the biggest crush on Kurt, "I hate the fact that I share a room with her cause it's always Kurt this and Kurt that. My German teacher Kurt is so funny, my German teacher Kurt is so witty, my German teacher Kurt is so great!" She made a funny face when she said great and we both burst out laughing.br  
  
"Well it certainly sounds like Kurt feels at home here." I said as Rouge looped her arm in mine.br  
  
"He's my big brother. He looks out for me and I look out for him. I owe him my life. When we first met him he didn't say much but when I fell out of the jet he bamfed to me, caught me and bamfed back to the jet. He didn't even know me but he still risked his life." I stopped. Bamfed?br  
  
"Bamfed? What's that?" Realisation dawned on her face and she slapped her forehead.br  
  
"That's what we call it when Kurt teleports either that or just port. It's a lot easier to say." She smiled as a car horn honked and I could hear Kurt's voice shouting as he pulled up in a very nice, red sports car. Rouge jumped into the back with Bobby and Kurt got out, ran around the car and opened the door for me.br  
  
"Vould Milady care to board zhe carriage?" I laughed at him as he gave me a cheeky wink. I got into the car and jumped when Kurt bamfed into the drivers seat. He put his foot down and we were off.br  
  
br  
  
We got to the theme park that was just outside of New York. All the way there the radio had been blaring and no matter what the song, Kurt sang along and drowned out the shrill voices of the now no longer together Ncync*.br  
  
"Don't vanna be a fool for you. Just anada player in ja game for two. Vou may hate me but it ain't no lie. Bye, bye,bye!" Rouge and Bobby were singing to and I just laughed until my sides hurt. I had never seen Kurt so free. He seemed confident and making up for the teenage carefree years that he had missed out on. After a while I joined in singing and Kurt and I ended up have a singing contest trying to see who could sing the loudest. Rouge had been the first to stop, then Bobby but Kurt and I kept going strong. But Kurt was more determined than me and so he won. His prize was a free lunch that I offered to pay for but Rouge and Bobby said they would chip in because they knew how much of a greedy pig Kurt was.br  
  
"I don't eat zhat much, at least I do not drink az much az Herr Logan." Said acting as if he was hurt but making it plainly obvious that he was just joking.br  
  
"Yes you do. You stole my ice cream at lunch yesterday, as well as Kitty's." said Bobby from the back seat. He had his shades on and was soaking up the sun that beamed down on us.br  
  
"I didn't steal your ice zcream, you just veren't quick enough at eating your meatloaf. Und mein Katzchen gave me her strawberry ice zcream of her own free vill." Bobby just smiled and said nothing more on the matter. Rouge feeling slightly lonely because of being left out of the conversation put her arms round her so called "big brothers" neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Kurt did nothing about this and just smiled. He seemed truly happy and I was happy that he was happy. I had had enough of the silence that now took over the car as it sped down the highway so I turned to Bobby who was still trying to sunbathe.br  
  
"So what can you two do, as mutants I mean?" Bobby looked at me then looked at Rouge who seemed a little frightened. Bobby took her gloved hand and smiled at her.br  
  
"I can produce ice and freeze things. It's pretty cool. And-"br  
  
"And haz zaved my azz plenty of timez." Kurt cut off Bobby as he pulled into the theme park. Bobby just laughed and shook his head.br  
  
"What about you Rouge? What can you do?"br  
  
"I. I, I can't touch people with my bare skin. Cause if I do I take all the energy and life out of them and they die. That's the reason for the gloves. But it's ok. You know, cause even if it stops me from touching the people I love it helps me take down my enemy in battle. I've just had to learn to see the good in the bad." Everyone went quiet until I spoke up.br  
  
"Your not the only person Rouge in the world with that kind power. When I was 19 and a nurse I lived in India for like a year were I would work with children who were on the streets. Now, there was this boy who was 13, Dominic was his name. He had been living on the streets of a small village ever since he was 9. When his mother was tucking him into his bed one night his mother gave him a hug. He had no nightshirt on as they were in the middle of a heat wave so when his skin came into contact with his mothers he drained all her energy. He hadn't meant to but within a matter of seconds she was dead. His father blamed him for his wife's death and would beat him within an inch of his life every night. Eventually his father hanged him self and Dominic was left alone.br  
  
When I found him he was very ill and he was going to die it was just a matter of time. On the night that he died he was crying because he hadn't been hugged again by anyone. So in his last moments I held him. It hurt, a lot. But I just held on. He died in my arms with a smile on his face. It took me a few days to get back my strength but I was glad that he had some human contact before he died. So believe me Rouge, you're not alone in this world. I mean you have Kurt, Bobby and from what I've heard Logan really cares for you." Rouge flashed me a pearly white smile and hugged me. She made sure her face didn't touch mine as it wasn't covered, I then noticed that we weren't moving and were parked.br  
  
"Vell I tink zhat it iz now time for zome vacky child like fun. Are you vith me?" Bobby and Rouge had jumped out of the car and were jumping about.br  
  
"You bet Fuzzy Bro. I am in such a caramel corn mood today and I starving!" shouted Rouge as she began to pull Kurt from the drivers seat.br  
  
"You go on a head fraulien. Holly und I vill catch up." He gave her the money to get in and watched as her and Bobby ran towards the gate, desperate to get on the scary rides before they lost their nerve. Kurt held back and took my arm, looping it in his. I could still feel the soft fur on his skin even if I couldn't see it. I could feel the scars on his skin but still I couldn't see them, "You vant to know how I look like zhis ja?"br  
  
"Got it in one Kurt. How do you look like that?" we began to walk slowly after the two runaways.br  
  
"This," he showed me a watch on his wrist, "It's called an Image Inducer. Vhat you zee before you iz just a hologram. My tail iz just wrapped around my leg. I can change my image into anything zhat I vant. Actually one time I vent valked into Ororo's class with this face, very long hair, make up and a very short mini-skirt singing Coca Cabana." He smiled at his jokes as I laughed at them. We got to the entrance and paid for a gold band that would let us go on any rides as many times as we liked.br  
  
We found Rouge and Bobby eventually. They had been on the loop-the-loop 3 times already and wanted to go on again. Kurt dared me to go on the Waltzers in the Dark. He knew that I was absolutely terrified of the dark and Waltzers but he began calling me chicken and was making chicken noises so I gave him a swift kick in the shin. He began nursing it and called me a big bully. He then smiled and I agreed to go on.br  
  
The lights were on when we got inside but it was only two to a cart so Rouge went with Bobby and Kurt went with me, "Now don't you two get up to anything funny vhen zhe lights go out ja?" Rouge stuck out her tongue as she got into her cart. Kurt sat down beside me and pulled back the safety bar. I yelped when the lights suddenly went off. I felt Kurt's arm around my shoulders and his hand squeezing me arm.br  
  
"Don't worry liebchen. Az long az I'm here no harm shall come to you." I gripped onto the safety bar waiting for the ride to start and the minute it did I felt Kurt's grip on my arm tighten. I could hear Rouge and Bobby screaming behind us. Kurt was laughing and to my amazement I was to. I was actually enjoying being twirled around at a very high speed in the dark.br  
  
After the ride was finished Kurt could hardly walk he was that dizzy and Bobby had ran to the boy toilets as he swore he was about to throw up. We spent the rest of the day going on the scariest rides, eating junk food, watching Bobby and Kurt throw up and basically just laughing until our sides hurt. Kurt must have spent a fortune on paying for everything but he never seemed to mind. It was dark out by the time we had gotten back to the mansion. Both Bobby and Rouge were asleep in the back of the car. Kurt picked up his little sister and "bamfed" her to her room. He came back a few moments later and took Bobby to his room. He came back again and parked Scott's car then turned to me, "Did you enjoy today mein freund?" He put my arm in his once again and began to walk me back to my room.br  
  
"You don't know how good it is to hear you call me mein freund again Kurt. Yes, I didn't enjoy today." Before I knew it we were outside the door of my room.br  
  
"Vell zhis seemz to be your stop Holly. I shall zee you tomorrow." He held me close and kissed me o the cheek. I watched him as he walked down the corridor, he still had his hologram on.br  
  
"Hey, Fuzzy! You've still got your hologram on." He turned it off and winked at me then walked off again, his tail swinging in the manner of a content cat.br  
  
Ok Now I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter and I just love the way Kurt is going and by your reviews I can see that you love him as the ladies man, joker and swash-buckling pirate that we all know he is. So keep the reviews coming as only you can keep that chapters rolling out. 


	8. Shaking, comas and nightmares

Ok I've been starting to run out of ideas but that's coz I'm just going through a draught of imagination right now but I promise that ill keep going as long as I can. But I have just had a great idea of what's now going to happen and I'm just hoping that it works out. (br  
  
br  
  
Kurtbr  
  
It had been a week since the day trip to the Theme Park and Xavier seemed greatly pleased at the fact that Holly seemed so much happier. She was smiling a lot more and had been working hard trying to get her class work plan approved by Xavier (which I had been helping her with naturally). She had seemed to find a good friend in my little sister Rouge and they spent some time together.br  
  
It was a Monday morning. Usually I would be bounding down the corridor, full of energy and raring to start the week. But to my misfortune I had caught the cold off of one of the children from my new Russian class and I was feeling like death warmed up then left out in the sun and has now sprouted little white hairs like an onion. Ororo had tried to get me to take a day off and stay in bed but the children's exams were coming up and I had to get all my students ready.br  
  
So there I was literally dragging my feet along the floor as I made my way to Holly's room so that I could walk her to her first ever class. I felt and looked terrible. My nose was red (but with my blue skin it looked purple) and runny, my throat was dry, sore and my voice crackled when I spoke, I had bags under my eyes (they were also bloodshot) also I had a long multi-coloured scarf wrapped around my neck like a million times and it was still reaching my waist. Ororo joked that I looked like Dr. Who, if he had blue skin. I decided to take it as a complement.br  
  
I was in front of Holly's door and away to knock when I heard her voice, it was low but with my ears I could still hear her:br  
  
I will offer up my lifebr  
  
In spirit and truth,br  
  
Pouring out the oil of lovebr  
  
As my worship to you.br  
  
In surrender I must givebr  
  
My every part.br  
  
Lord, receive the sacrificebr  
  
Of a broken heart.br  
  
br  
  
You deserve my every breath,br  
  
For you've paid the great cost -br  
  
Giving up your life to death,br  
  
Even death on a cross.br  
  
You took all my shame away,br  
  
There defeated my sin,br  
  
Opened up the gates of heavenbr  
  
And have beckoned me in.br  
  
Amenbr  
  
The prayer ended and before I could move away from the door Holly had opened it and seen me with my hand in the air in post knock. She looked down at the floor and was blushing a very deep red, which made her face blend in with her hair.br  
  
"You heard that didn't you?" I nodded and looked to the ground. Her prayer had been one of begging for forgiveness in straying from the path of our faith. She smiled meekly, "That's ok Kurt. I don't mind just don't tell Logan that I've become a proper Catholic again ok. If he found out I wouldn't hear the end of it." I nodded again and said nothing more about it. I had a feeling that if Holly had anything to say to me about her faith, well, I had a feeling that she would come and tell me when she was ready.br  
  
"God you look terrible!" She said. I couldn't blame her for saying so but she was right, I did look terrible.br  
  
"Thanks." I said sarcastically and she smiled faintly.br  
  
"What's the matter with you today? You kinnda look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards, twice." I could nothing but smile back at her; her Irish wit had made her famous among the children, "I'll bet it's that flu bug that's going round the Institute at the moment. It seems that a lot of the kids are just staying in their beds." We began to walk along the corridor towards the stairs when everything seemed at shake. Paintings and pictures fell from the walls, the children who were still in their beds were screaming as the building shook violently.br  
  
"What the hell is happening!?" shouted Holly as she tried to keep her balance at the edge of the stairs. She began to fall, I tried to catch her but my illness had made me slow so all I could do was watch as Holly plummeted down the stairs looking like a rag doll being thrown about. The shaking stopped when she hit the floor with a thud at the bottom of the stairs. I looked over the banister praying and begging to God to make her move or show some sign of life. My heart sank when she didn't move at all. I had to calm myself down and ported to were her battered body lay. I was crying when I got to her and frantically searched for a pulse. I was still pleading with God to let her live and not to snatch her away from me. I cried harder and sighed when I found a faint but very real pulse. I thanked God that she was still alive.br  
  
I took control of my senses and picked her up. Although she looked very light she was the exact opposite. I, what one could only call, power walked to the elevator that led to the infirmary. I whispered prayers under my breath in German begging her to hold on. I found Dr McCoy standing beside beds that were ready for patients, then he to must have felt the shaking.br  
  
"Is this the first of the casualties Kurt?" he said as he began to check Holly over after I had laid her on the nearest bed.br  
  
"I. I,I don't know. Everyting happened zo quickly." I was trying to stay calm when Ororo came in with at least five of the young ones who had been hurt, Scott was carrying a small boy who had slipped into unconscious and Logan was close behind carrying Rouge who's leg was covered in blood from a very large picture that had fallen on her. The children that had come in with Ororo were crying and asking what had happened. I would have helped her if I hadn't been so worried about Holly. Logan told me after that he had never seen me like that; I looked as if I were in a dream. He said that I did not suit the distressed, paranoid guy look. I didn't even notice any of the others coming in really I just watched, as Holly lay there, lifeless.br  
  
Hank had put her on a life support machine and asked Ororo to see to the children's injuries as they didn't seem too serious while he put Holly on a drip. I stood at the foot of her bed, just watching her. In the space on an hour she had been linked up to drips, machines and now there were so many tubes coming from her that it made her look as if she were a machine herself. Hank had said that her fall down the 2 flights of stairs had badly damaged her. Both her legs were broken as was her right arm, she had fractures of the skull and quite a few of her ribs had been snapped. He said that there was a good chance that she could wake up but a very slim chance that she would be the same person, she could lose her memory or have brain damage that would brand her an invalid for the rest of her life.br  
  
"The Professor wants to see us all in his office Kurt." Ororo said from behind me. Her voice was low and mournful, "Please say something." I could here the tears in her eyes as she spoke. I slowly turned around but I kept looking at Holly as if I stopped looking over her she would leave this world all because I had looked away. Just as I had guessed she had been crying. Her cheeks were wet with tearstains. As always I could tell something wasn't right.br  
  
"Liebchen? What's wrong?" she broke down into sobs but when I went to comfort her she put her hand forward keeping me at arms length.br  
  
"I,I saw something, a memory, before the house started to shake. It was the day I met Jean. I could see her right in front of me Kurt but when I shouted at her she couldn't hear me. Oh God Kurt it was so real." I pushed her hand aside and held her while she cried. The emotional wound that Ororo had suffered from Jean's death seemed to have not fully healed. When the cries died away I reluctantly went with her to Xavier's office were everyone else was waiting.br  
  
Xavier's expression was a grave one as was Scott's though to tell the truth he always looked grave. Xavier rested his hands on his desk and began, "I hope that I am right in believing that you all felt what happened today," everyone nodded, I stepped into the shadows of the room, doing the thing that I did best. Being invisible. "Well I have to say that we have a new threat besides Magneto and the Government. A new and very powerful mutant. I managed to look into his mind before he seemingly disappeared into nothingness. Although without a doubt he is very powerful, he is very young and by what I managed to retrieve very angry and confused." He looked at my for a moment and a picture of Holly was placed in my mind by him. This mutant was after Holly?br  
  
"I do not know anything other than he has the same draining powers as Rouge but he can also bring painful memories to life and re-enact them in front of everyone. I had the feeling that he wanted to kill our new biology teacher, Holly Newton, who hasn't even started yet. But Dr McCoy has sadly informed me that she is in a coma and may not wake up for some time. So I am afraid that we can get no answers about this mutant from her for the time being. But I did get something that might be of some use to us. I saw the old so called haunted house that is just a few blocks from here. I believe that he is hiding out there. Logan, Scott and Kurt I would like you to go and see if you can find him while I use cerebro to see if I am correct." He was about to dismiss us when Logan spoke up.br  
  
"I think it would be better Charlie if Bobby goes instead of big blue over there. Holz might wake up and I think he would be the first one she would want to see when she dose instead Hank. No offence." Logan said looking at Hank to give his apology.br  
  
"None taken my friend." Hank said from his chair.br  
  
Xavier didn't say anything for a few moments, "I agree with you Logan. It would be much better for all included if Kurt stays here. As you requested Bobby will go with you." He looked over to were I had been standing but only saw the blue smoke I had left behind me. I had been away from Holly to long.br  
  
br  
  
I reappeared beside Holly's bed. She hadn't moved at all in the short time that I had been away. She had been in state now for a day and some of the machines that Hank thought not really necessary were taken away so now there were a lot less tubes and wires coming from her. She looked more like she was a sleep than in a coma. But it was not a peaceful sleep, her eyes were shut tight and her features showed that she was scared. The machine that bleeped constantly to sow her heart rate bleeped faster and faster. Holly began to kick and move about as if trying to run away from something she then sat bolt up right her eyes wide open and her brow covered with sweat.br  
  
Hank came running in and I was ordered to leave. I was more or less shoved out of the infirmary and towards the elevator. I waited for hours in the grounds. I had teleported to my favourite oak tree were I would spend countless hours reading my pirate novels but I was not here at this moment in time for reading, I was here because I just couldn't stay inside any longer. Everything was now to quiet as the children had been sent home 2 weeks earlier so the teachers and X-men could focus their full attention on the matter at hand. In the lonely hours that I spent that day, sitting on the highest branch of the gigantic oak thinking of the 10 years of touring Italy with the very people who found me as a baby floating down a river when they were on their way from Germany to Italy. I remembered the time when I was 13 and had tried, for the first time to shave with a razor. My foster sister, Amanda and my foster brother, Stefan had both made fun of me constantly as I was badly cut, had scraped off my first layer of skin on my face and had not only taken off the facial hair that came with my growing up but had also taken off my fur. I now only used an electric razor as it didn't take off my fur and also I didn't risk losing a great amount of blood when using it.br  
  
I hadn't noticed my little sister walking towards me. Logan had trained her well at being quiet so not to be heard by an enemy. I only knew that she was there when she pulled my tail lightly causing me to leap a foot in the air with fright then plummet to the ground, landing with a loud oof! Rouge smiled down at me with a twinkle in her eye, she then joined me on the grass, laying down beside me in the fading sunlight, "What's up big bro? You seem distant. That's not like you." She watched me as I looked at the sky through the branches of the tree.br  
  
"Holly woke up today. Before I could even say a word to her Hank tossed me out the room and I have been banned from zhe infirmary for zhe time being." She shuffled closer to me, wrapping her arm around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.br  
  
"That sucks." I chuckled at her attempt to make me smile but I would only smile again when I knew that Holly was better. "Logan told me to go find you and get your big blue butt back inside cause Holly wants to see you. Although his words were a lot more vulgar." Her head hit the ground softly as I bamfed away to the front door of the mansion.br  
  
br  
  
Hollybr  
  
I was sitting up in my bed all alone in a room that I had never seen before. The professor had been to see me and asked me if I had been close to any other mutants besides Kurt. I had said no and I was telling the truth. I had fallen to sleep again after he left but only to be plagued by nightmares unlike any I had ever had before. They were of a small boy of 13 who was skinny and pale and having a strange green glowing liquid being injected into him. He had been motionless before but as soon as the needle had pierced his skin he began to kick and squirm. His veins were now visible from under his deathly white skin and they showed up green. His toes curled and his fists were clenched so tight that blood appeared from them. A horrible icy voice spoke and made me shiver in my sleep, "Welcome back my boy. Welcome back to the land of the living. Now is the time for your revenge on that woman who betrayed you." After the voice had stopped I had woken with a start and had began to scream for Kurt. A man, if that's what you would call him, who called himself Dr McCoy said that if I would calm down then he would send Rouge to go and find Kurt for me.br  
  
I waited impatiently but I relaxed when I saw a familiar and very welcome figure in blue. Kurt ran until he was close enough to hug me. He held me tight and whispered, "Thank Gott that you're alight." Into my ear. When Kurt finally let me go I was shocked to see that the beautiful features of his face were stained by a small river of silver tears. His golden honey eyes were filled with something that I could only recognise as relief. He sat in a chair near my bed and tried to get it as close to me as he could possibly manage.br  
  
"Why are you crying you great blue fuzz ball?" He laughed/choked at the use of the nickname I had decided to give him as every one at the school seemed to have their own versions.br  
  
"Becauze I thought zhat I had lost you." He told me as he pressed my knuckles to his lips and closed his eyes. I squeezed his hand as he held mine. I studied him as I had done so many times before but compared to the other times he looked much, much different. The skin on his hands were rough and dry despite his wonderfully soft fur, his eyes were bloodshot as if he had not slept in many hours, he looked thin and weary and his usually deep indigo skin seemed paler, whiter if that was possible.br  
  
"Never cry in front of my again Kurt, please. I hate it when you cry cause you stop being the swashbuckling silver-tongued-devil that I have come to love as if he were my brother." His eyes reappeared as tired eye lids were lifted and in the dim light of the infirmary they glowed as if they were those of a cat by the roadside in the black of night. The tears were dried and a please smile was spread across his face, "You know last week I realised that your face reminds me of a bit out of Juliet's speech in Romeo and Juliet.br  
  
Give me my Romeo: and, when he shall die,br  
  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,br  
  
And he will make the face of heaven so finebr  
  
That all the world will be in love with night,br  
  
And pay no worship to the garish sun."br  
  
His smile broadened as I spoke the small passage in hushed tones.br  
  
"I am truly honoured to be held so highly in your affections Holly. But do you really believe that the world could fall in love with a creature that looks the way I do?" I became angry at the thought of Kurt not considering himself to be human and I defiantly let him know what I felt and thought about it.br  
  
"Firstly Kurt Wanger, you are not a creature! You are a human even if you are a slight diffraction to what would be known as the norm. And secondly, the world and its people, that exists within this school has already fallen for you. Why shouldn't the rest of the world?" His face lit up when my voice grew soft again after scolding him for calling himself a creature.br  
  
We said nothing more to each other and he rested his weary and heavy head upon my lap and I stroked his silky hair that curled slightly at the ends as he slipped into a blissfully sound sleep. I didn't mind the sharp pain I felt as his head leaned on only one of my broken legs and I just let the poor thing sleep, deciding to tell him of my nightmare once we were both feeling better. 


	9. Water, Ella and crutches

Hollybr  
  
Have you ever tried taking a shower when both your legs and your right arm is cast in plaster? Well let me tell you, it's not easy, or pretty for that matter. It had been nearly two weeks and nothing had come up about the strange mutant that had attacked the mansion. I had been allowed to return to normal life only now equipped with crutches to help me get around. I was also teaching Biology and finding it quite enjoyable. Rogue helped me a lot when she wasn't in classes and so I've helped her with homework as a sort of thank-you. Kurt was now very protective of me and I thought it was sweet at the start but it was getting to be really annoying. He had requested that my class should be held in the empty room next to his, and of course since he can be so stubborn, he didn't stop asking until the Professor got tired of it and let him have what he wanted.br  
  
He now would come and check on me every time he was in between classes even if I wasn't and was teaching a class. It was starting to really bug me. Thank god the Professor had made Kurt go on a field trip with his German class to a museum on World War II. The bell had ringed announcing that lunchtime had now started; the kids jumped out of their chairs and literally threw their homework papers at me. I will never understand why teenagers consider double apple pie and custard such an important part of their day besides the chocolate cake they get after their dinner. So I had been left alone in the now quiet classroom and for a long time I was enjoying the peace that there was when Kurt wasn't checking up on me 100 times a day. I slid back in my chair and enjoyed the sounds coming from outside through the open window. I let my head drop back and closed my eyes. I hadn't had a proper nights sleep ever since my fall. I had always been woken up by either Rogue or Ororo, saying that I had been shouting in my sleep. One time Ororo came in to wake me up and found me sleep walking. She said I was shouting, "I just want to pain to stop. I don't want to be alone anymore." She also said that I had a knife in my hand, the knife Kurt use to use to make his scares and I was using it to carve the words "YOU'LL PAY" into my arm.br  
  
I had begged her not to say anything to Kurt, as it would only make him more worried. I then promised her that I would talk to the Professor about what had just happened. When I did he asked if he could look into my mind and have a look at my dreams. When he finished he yelled as if he was in pain. He had broken into a sweat and was breathing heavily. He said that I should go to Hank and have him put my on sedatives that I would take before I go to sleep, these would help stop my sleepwalking and hopefully my dreams. But my dreams still came and I would scream but since I was under sedation no one could wake me up. As I at in my empty classroom I heard the door open softly and tiny footsteps walk slowly towards me. I opened my eyes to see who it was and as looked back at through pale empty and dead eyes. A little girl with blonde hair stood before me with a look of hatred and pain. It was my little Ella. "Mommy," she said her voice echoing through the room, "Why did you let them hurt me? Was I bad for making my spoon float?" I can only describe what I felt a blood curdling terror. Tears were running down my face. She looked like she had done in the morgue. Water dripped from her hair along with blood dripping to the floor. "I thought that you loved me. Why Mommy? Why? Why didn't you come and save me from the bad peoples when I called for you? Don't you love me Mommy?" she began to scream at me. Suddenly I couldn't breath. My chest was tight and my head began to spin. Horrible sharp pains shot through my stomach making me double over in pain. Things started to fly across the room. I blacked out after a thick book hit me in the head.br  
  
Kurtbr  
  
Logan was in the back snoring his head off just like he had done on the way there so it was left to me to drive the bus. I was pulling into the mansion when a boy walked into the middle of the road in the buses way. He must have been about 15 or 16. He skin was deathly pale and he looked as if he had a fever. I told Bobby, who was sitting behind me, to keep the children quiet while I went to have a look. The boy just stood there as I came slowly towards him.br  
  
"Guten tag young man. Vhat vould your name be?" He stared at me with cold eyes as if he could see right through me.br  
  
"Dominic. But I know your name Kurt Wanger." It was the boy; the boy Holly said had died in her arms. But how could this be. Before I could ask any questions I felt a horrible shudder come over me, as if something sick had crawled into my mouth and into my belly. Dominic had his hand stretched out towards me. I could hear Bobby shouting as I fell to my knees. I could feel my energy being drained from me and the boy's white skin became pink as if her were a vampire taking in blood to sustain his life. I heard the sound of rushing water as on of the newest students came running out to my side. Her name was Vanna Tahlaera. She was somewhat like me except her sky was a pale sky blue and her hair was a deep blue like the sea. Water began to appear between her out stretched hands making up a large ball of glowing water. Sparks of electricity came from it as she was not just a controller of water but of electricity. In one swift movement she hurled the water ball at him, knocking him off his feet and I no longer felt the sickening feeling but I felt Vanna's arms try to pull me back to the bus before Dominic got up or Logan drove away. But I signalled Logan to drive away.br  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked her green eyes looking up at me then darting over to Dominic in fear.br  
  
"Zhat is because ve are taking the express." I said as I hugged her,  
teleporting us to the front door of the mansion. The minute we got there I ran to see Xavier, Vanna followed.br  
  
br  
  
I know that this was a short chapter but I've been busy with forms for college that I haven't had much time to write. But I promise that the next chapter will be better and certainly longer. Please review if you have any ideas about anything. 


End file.
